Senza Fine
by Op.Cit
Summary: Viver é constantemente construir e não destruir. Sem fim!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. E ela é muito melhor! **u_ú** *****Momento modéstia zero*****

* * *

**"**Sem fim você arrasta a nossa vida

Sem um instante de pausa para sonhar

Para poder lembrar

Tudo aquilo que vivemos

Sem fim, você é um instante sem fim

Sem ontem, sem amanhã

Tudo é agora, em tuas mãos

Mãos grandes, mãos sem fim

_Não me importa a lua, não me importam as estrelas_

_Você para mim é a lua e as estrelas_

_Você pára mim é o sol e o céu_

_Você para mim é tudo_

_Tudo que eu quero ter_

_Sem fim_**"**

**-**

**(Senza Fine – Ornella Vanoni)**

* * *

Um relâmpago. Dois. Três. E depois um trovão, um estrondo muito alto. As gotas grossas da chuva iam de encontro à janela enchendo o aposento de um pipocar ritmado. Era nessa mesma janela que Sai se encontrava encostado olhando para fora como que absorto. Foi retirado de seus pensamentos pelo chiar da chaleira indicando que a água fervera.

Desencostou-se da janela sem ânimo e caminhou até a bancada onde estava o fogareiro. Desligou a chama e despejou o líquido fumegante em uma xícara. Distraidamente levantou os olhos e levou um susto, por pouco não se queimou com o metal quente.

- Por que você não pode ser como uma pessoa normal e entrar pela porta?

_- Porque talvez você não abrisse._

- Você, com certeza, arrombaria nesse caso.

_- Talvez. – ele riu debochado._

- Me diga uma coisa. Eu moro no terceiro andar, como você consegue entrar pela janela?

_- Eu uso a escada de segurança*. Ela está um pouco velha, mas ainda serve._

Sai apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Aquela escada estava tão podre que alguém poderia adquirir tétano apenas por encostar-se a ela.

- Chá?

_- Não. Prefiro você. – Itachi riu segurando o braço de Sai que se aproximava tomando seu chá._

- Você não consegue ficar uma noite sem vir? – ele questionou sem ânimo – Você está encharcado.

Sai foi até o banheiro e quando voltou entregou uma toalha à Itachi. Tomou um último gole de chá e deixou a xícara de lado, voltando assim sua atenção ao amante que se despia.

_Itachi ficou apenas com a roupa de baixo, mas ao invés de se secar ele aproximou-se de Sai, o beijando e enlaçando sua cintura para aproximá-lo mais._

Não foi difícil chegar até a cama. O apartamento possuía apenas dois cômodos: o pequeno banheiro e uma sala mais ou menos ampla que de um lado tinha uma bancada e os poucos utensílios que formavam a cozinha; e no outro extremo uma cama de casal pequena. O resto da sala era composto por um tapete sob uma mesa de centro baixa com almofadas ao redor e muitos cavaletes por perto.

_Itachi deitou-se sobre Sai e começou a beijar o torso dele, dando principal atenção aos mamilos._ Entre gemidos fracos Sai ainda conseguiu dizer:

- Você não deveria vir hoje. Seus pais podem desconfiar.

_Itachi começou a tirar a calça de Sai enquanto ia beijando as coxas dele._

- Ei, me ouça! Você já acabou dormindo aqui ontem.

_- Sim. – disse um Itachi totalmente despreocupado._

- Se alguém descobrir você pode se complicar.

_O Uchiha voltou a se deitar sobre Sai e beijou-o com um carinho até então desconhecido._

_- Eu sei que você se preocupa – ele disse após interromper o beijo para que ambos pudessem respirar -, mas esqueça por enquanto._

- Itachi, você sabe...

_O Uchiha beijou-o novamente, mas logo interrompeu o ato._

_- Se você continuar com esse assunto eu não vou deixá-lo falar._

- Posso saber como? – Sai questionou dando-se por vencido. Ele sabia que não adiantava discordar de Uchiha Itachi.

_- Eu vou te beijar e vou te fazer gemer tão alto que..._

Foi a vez de Sai interrompê-lo com um beijo enquanto começava a tirar as últimas peças de roupa que os separava.

**- x –**

- É melhor você ir embora agora.

_Itachi permanecia deitado sobre o tórax de Sai. _Estavam exaustos e suados.

_- Você me despreza tanto assim? – havia um tom de fingida melancolia na voz de Itachi. Logo depois riu._

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Sai tentava permanecer sério, mesmo com Itachi deslizando os dedos de uma das mãos da sua cintura até o seu quadril e vice-versa.

_O mais velho suspirou um pouco aborrecido._

- As pessoas vão começar a falar. É mais fácil encontrá-lo e reconhecê-lo com a luz da manhã.

Sai suspirou e reprimiu um gemido ao sentir um dos dedos deslizar mais uma vez, lentamente.

_Itachi parou e levantou o rosto para Sai._

_- Não pense que eu não esteja preocupado..._

- Mas não é o que parece! – Sai interrompeu. – Se você não tomar cuidado não poderemos mais nos encontrar.

_Itachi colocou um dos dedos sobre os lábios de Sai fazendo com que ele não pudesse falar. Com a outra mão livre ele se apoiou na cama e levantou um pouco o torso._

_- Psiiu. Você se preocupa demais._

Sai tentou objetar, mas Itachi apertou mais o dedo sobre os lábios e ele se acalmou.

_- Eu tenho pensado muito sobre tudo isso... e eu descobri que eu não me importo. – Itachi suspirou se deitando novamente sobre Sai. – Não me interessa o que as pessoas irão falar, o que meus pais irão pensar. Eu quero você._

_Ele beijou o peito de Sai, depois o queixo e por fim os lábios._ Mas Sai parecia petrificado. Porém ao leve toque daqueles dedos sobre sua cintura, escorregando até suas pernas e encaixando melhor os quadris ele começou a reagir. Entretanto ele apenas abraçou Itachi com toda a sua força e quando recuperou o fôlego depois do beijo, já tinha uma frase pronta:

- Dorme aqui essa noite?

_Itachi sorriu. Não seria preciso pedir duas vezes._

**- x –**

**Hey pessoas! **

Mais uma fic!

Só uma observação: tudo que está em letra normal tem relação com o Sai. E tudo que está em _itálico_ tem relação com Itachi. Inclusive a letra de música no início!

***** escada de segurança são aquelas escadas que normalmente, nos E.U.A, existem do lado de fora dos prédios.

Acho é que é isso.

Reviews?

_Bjo bjo_

**=***


End file.
